Найти пропавших людей для Маркуса
Найти пропавших людей для Маркуса ( ) — побочный квест Fallout 2. Описание Маркус, шериф Брокен Хиллс, беспокоится о том, что недавно пропала группа людей, и просит Избранного найти их. Прохождение Избранный может согласиться на деньги либо отказаться от них. Далее Избранному нужно идти в жилой район Брокен Хиллс. Рекомендуется заглянуть к ДэнуДэн живёт в доме ниже прежнего места произрастания Сеймура., так как он расскажет, что среди пропавших людей есть его жена, и попросит её отыскать, за что будет дополнительное вознаграждение. Можно безболезненно выжать из него дополнительные 500 монет, но учтите — отказ от поисков его жены (независимо от того, в начале разговора или после согласия на поиски) вызовет уменьшение кармы на 10 пунктов и репутации в Брокен Хиллс также на 10 пунктов. Далее Избранный должен спуститься в подземелье. В жилом районе есть три спуска под землю (в туалете, в маленьком домике (лестница под ковром) и люк на огороде). Пробившись через гигантских муравьёв в верхний правый угол лабиринта, Избранный обнаружит много трупов, на одном из которых, женском (это и есть жена Дэна) найдёт записку. Из этой запискиЗаписку необязательно брать, её достаточно осмотреть в инвентаре жертвы. Избранный узнает, что убийца этих людей — Фрэнсис. Далее необходимо вернуться к Дэну и рассказать о судьбе его жены. За это Избранный получит опыт, но не стоит насмехаться над горем — вместо +5 кармы легко заработать −10. Если Избранный читал записку, то может предупредить Дэна об опасности и попросить уехать. После этого надо доложить о выполненном задании Маркусу. Избранный получит деньги (или охотничье ружьё с опт. прицелом, если отказался от них), а Маркус скажет, что подозрения Фрэнсиса относительно Джейкоба и Айлин подтвердились, и арестует всю компанию (также Мэнсона и Фрэнка, если они на свободе), что исключит возможность выполнить квесты Джейкоба. Если Избранный читал записку, то может подойти к Фрэнсису и узнать, за что он убил людей. В ходе разговора можно будет убить Фрэнсиса (горожане могут стать враждебны Избранному) или выгнать его из города, за что Избранный получит дополнительный опыт. Награда * Основная часть: ** 500 ОО; ** 500 монет или охотничье ружьё с опт. прицелом; ** +5 репутации в Брокен Хиллс; * Поиски жены Дэна: ** 500 монет (если попросить); ** −10 кармы и −10 репутации, если отказаться искать; ** 500 ОО, если сообщить Дэну о смерти его жены; *** +5 кармы, если при этом посочувствовать; *** −5 кармы и −5 репутации, если при этом поиздеваться; *** −5 кармы, если после всего высмеять Дэна; * Записка: ** 1000 ОО и +5 репутации за устранение Фрэнсиса; ** Устранение Фрэнсиса сделает недоступным квест «Победить Фрэнсиса в борьбе на руках». Заметки До получения этого квеста в подземелье трупов нет. За кулисами Записку оформил Дэн Спитцли[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=35386 Интервью на NMA]: I seem to recall I ended up having to put an important bit of information in a note of some sort that would show up as a floater when read. That was a bit disappointing.. Примечание en:Find the missing people for Marcus pl:Znajdź zaginionych ludzi dla Marcusa uk:Знайти зниклих людей для Маркуса Категория:Квесты Fallout 2 Категория:Квесты Брокен Хиллс